The Stroke of Midnight
by SprouseGoose
Summary: Just a story idea I had for what happened on New Year's Eve following A London Carol.


_Just a reminder, I don't own the Suite Life on Deck or any of its characters. _

_So, I will try to stay true to the vision of the writers and producers with this story._

It was now December 30th, the day before New Year's Eve. Seven Seas High was on winter break, and while many of the students had gone home for the holidays, not all of them had. Once her and Cody's charity project for the kids had ended in a rousing success thanks to London, Bailey spent her days working full time at One of a Kind. And every day since the day after Christmas was beginning to blend together with the others. The one thing she looked forward to normally was seeing Cody, but that wasn't possible now as he was back in Boston seeing his mother. Of course, every day, she replayed the hug they had shared on Christmas. She had felt so safe and protected...and loved in his arms. That was one thing she had missed dearly since their breakup...the closeness and comfort she shared with him.

Of course, at the same time, she was mentally kicking herself. If she hadn't been so stupid and stubborn, she would still have that right now. She knew in her heart that Cody would never cheat on her, but seeing what she had saw on the Eiffel Tower had caused her, for the lack of a better word, to go temporarily insane. And by the time she had realized she was wrong, the damage had been done. She hadn't remembered ever seeing Cody look so hurt or so angry before. And she knew it had been her fault for not going to him immediately and confronting him. But her pride and her stubbornness wouldn't let her back down to Cody's anger.

And for months afterwards, her pride and her stubbornness closed off that part of her mind that thought of Cody non-stop and how much she missed him. And every time her heart tried to argue, they put it in its place. Bailey sighed when she knew she could have had Cody back at the chocolate factory, but her pride and her stubbornness wouldn't let her heart tell him that she still loved him too. It was only when Bailey saw the very real possibility that Cody was moving on did her heart finally overcome them and declare that she wanted him back. And her heart soared when she heard Cody tell Willa that he was still in love with Bailey only to crash when he thanked her for playing along. It was then official. She had blown her chance to get him back. He had officially moved on. She remembered saying she felt sorry for whoever his future wife would be. What she wanted to say was she felt sorry for herself because that future wife wouldn't be her.

"Wake up! I'm not paying you to sleep on the job!"

Bailey snapped back to reality and saw London staring at her.

"I wasn't sleeping. There's nobody in the store, so I was just thinking..."

London rolled her eyes. "About Brain Boy again...I already told you that you have nothing to worry about. For some reason, you do ended up married to Cody, and you both celebrate your 50th wedding anniversary here on the ship..."

Bailey sighed. If only for once in her life that London would be right about something. But accepting that it was what London's magic mirror had shown her was far too much for Bailey's logical mind to accept and put hope in.

London continued. "And as a warning...Don't let Zack move in with you two. Something about a wild party and nine sets of dentures..."

Bailey just shuddered at that thought. When London told her that part the first time, Bailey had images in her head that almost made her nauseous. And forgetting the how ludicrous what London was saying was, Bailey did wonder how Zack would end up on their couch. Then she realized by then, Cody was likely to be the only family Zack had left, and being the kind of person he was, Cody wouldn't turn his back on his brother.

"You know...I don't get it..."

Bailey turned to London. "Get what?"

"I mean...You want Cody back...He still loves you...What's the problem?"

Bailey sighed. "Because he doesn't still love me..."

London shook her head. "That's not what Zack and Woody say..."

"London, he's moved on with his life. And I have no one to blame but myself..."

London paused to think. "So, you're giving up just like that? I never pegged you as a quitter..."

Bailey was agitated. "I'm not quitting anything! I just can't handle it if he rejected me again!"

"So, you were worth it to Cody to formulate a six month plan to win you, but you aren't willing to try to get him back?" London paused. "Maybe he is better off..."

"London!"

"What? Just seems to me he gave it his all to win you, but you aren't willing to do anything to win him back..."

"Because..." Bailey paused and considered what London had just said. Could once in her life had London had a pearl of wisdom?

"Because what?"

"I don't know...Maybe you're right..."

London clapped and jumped up and down. "I am? Yay me!"

Bailey sighed. Cody would be back before classes started back. This would give Bailey the time she needed to formulate a plan to get Cody back. But, she had to speed up the time frame. In six months, they would be graduating, and she knew she couldn't wait that long. And if she was honest, she would love nothing more than to go to the prom with Cody.

But once again, London snapped her out of her thoughts. "You know what, I'm bored. Let's close the shop and go get a smoothie..."

Bailey paused. "Will I still get paid for a full day's work?"

London shrugged. "Sure...I mean, if I don't, how are you ever going to afford better clothes?"

Bailey just rolled her eyes. Once the store was locked, they headed to the skydeck where they found Zack fast asleep on the smoothie bar counter. London smacked the counter hard and Zack shot up.

"Huh? What? I swear I wasn't sleeping, Mr. Moseby!"

Bailey just shook her head. "Didn't Moseby say one more slip up after your Christmas stunt, and he would fire you?"

Zack sighed. "I can't help it! I'm so bored...Maya is still in New York, and with Cody in Boston and Woody in Cleveland, there's nothing to do..."

London rolled her eyes. "I'll bet Cody will be happy to know so many people are missing him..."

Zack looked at London in confusion. "Huh?"

Bailey spoke before London did. "Nevermind. When is Cody supposed to be back anyways?"

Zack grumbled. "The day before school starts. He made a big deal about not missing his last first day of high school. What a nerd..."

"Zack, its the beginning of our last semester of high school. Why would you want to miss a minute of it?"

Zack shook his head. "I swear...I still think you two share the same brain. That was the exact same thing he said..."

Bailey smiled to herself. "Really?"

"Yeah...I tried to tell him that..." But before he could continue, he found a pair hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who?"

Zack paused. "Moseby? I swear I wasn't sleeping!"

The next thing Zack knew, he was being slapped in the shoulder. He turned around to find his girlfriend Maya glaring at him.

"Maya! I didn't think you were going to be back for another week."

Maya smiled. "I wasn't, but a big Nor'easter was threatening the Eastern seaboard, so I caught a flight back early..."

Zack smiled. "Thank you, Mother Nature..."

Maya laughed. "There has been something I've been wanting to tell you..."

Zack grinned. "Yeah, what's that?"

May leaned closer, and then looked both ways before she leaned into Zack's ear.

"ZOMBIE!"

Zack jumped back startled. "Where? Where?"

Maya began laughing hysterically as Bailey looked on in confusion. London was busy texting Chelsea about something.

Zack noticed Maya laughing and frowned. "Why would you do that? Better yet, how did you know to do that?"

Maya grinned. "Well, when I got to JFK to catch my flight to Rio, I ran into Cody. He was heading back early too. We managed to switch seats and sat with each other on the flight back. The entire way, he told me stories about the two of you at the Tipton Hotel..."

Zack pasted a fake grin on his face. "Remind me to thank my dear brother..."

But Bailey's attention had been caught. Immediately, she spoke up. "Cody's back too?"

Maya turned to her and nodded. "Yeah, he went back to his cabin to change. When we left JFK, there was a windchill of minus twelve and we got back here to ninety degree weather..."

Bailey felt her heart begin to beat faster. "Oh...I...ummm...I need to go get something in my cabin..."

Bailey was about to go see Cody to put her plan into motion. However, she realized she had forgotten her purse and headed back to get it. Zack and Maya were talking to each other and didn't notice her, and she couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Sorry you had to be stuck on a plane the whole way back with Cody..."

Maya laughed. "It wasn't that bad. It was actually kind of fun. Your brother is actually a good guy..."

Zack rolled his eyes. "So I've been told all of my life...Everything comes up roses for him..."

Maya paused. "I wouldn't say that..."

Zack was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, on the way, he asked for my advice on something. Seems his ex-girlfriend, Barbara, stopped by to see him while he was home. Apparently, she broke up with some guy named Bob and made it known to Cody that she wanted him back..."

Bailey stopped dead in her tracks and listened.

Zack continued. "What did he want your advice on?"

Maya smiled. "Sorry, I told him I wouldn't tell a soul about our conversation. He just wanted a female perspective on what he should do..."

Zack nodded. "I'll just get it out of him later..."

But Bailey stood there with tears forming in her eyes. Was her plan to get Cody back over before it started? Had Barbara got to him before she had? Bailey couldn't handle that thought and ran back to her room in tears. She locked the door behind her, crawled into her bed and cried. And before long, she had cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile, Cody has just finished changing into shorts and a t-shirt. While he had enjoyed being back in Boston and seeing his mother and his friends, he missed being on the ship. He chuckled to himself that he had even missed Woody's snoring at night. Of course, there was one person his missed above all. He sighed though. It didn't matter to her though because all Bailey wanted to be was friends. Well, if that's what she wanted, he would have to learn to accept it and move on with his life. And right then, he needed a friend he could talk to and trust their opinion. So, having changed, he made his way to the skydeck and found Zack behind the smoothie bar.

"Hey, Broseph...Welcome back."

Cody smiled. "Good to be back. I had no desire to sit through another Nor'easter..."

Zack just shook his head. "You could have missed the first days of school and had a good excuse!"

Cody frowned. "Why would I want to do that?"

Zack sighed. "I swear...I will never understand why you and Bailey enjoy school so much..."

Cody smiled at the mention of her name. "Speaking of Bailey, have you seen her around? I have a favor I need to ask of her..."

Zack shrugged. "She was here about ten minutes ago but I think she headed back to her cabin."

Cody nodded and made his way to Bailey's cabin. Steeling himself, he knocked on her door. Not hearing a response, he knocked again. After about five minutes of nothing, Cody shrugged and made his way back to his cabin. He guessed he could go head and get started on his big term paper for next semester.

The next day was New Year's Eve. Bailey still hadn't gotten out of bed yet, and was still curled up with her pig pillow. London just looked at her as she shook her head.

"You know, at some point, you are going to have to leave this cabin..."

Bailey sighed. "I can't. My heart can't take it if I run into Cody and he tells me he's back with Barbara. I know I already know, but hearing the actual words will destroy me."

London paused. "You know, despite how smart you are, you have been known to be wrong before..."

Bailey's tears came again. "I just wish I was, but I'm not..."

"Bailey, its New Year's Eve...Are you really going to ring in the new year stuck in here all by yourself?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah. Because that's what I deserve..."

London could only sigh. She wished there was something she could do to help Bailey, but what? Just then it occurred to her. She could go talk to Cody. So, London grabbed her purse and made her way out of the cabin to find Cody. Unfortunately, on her way, she passed the ship's promenade and saw those infamous words – 'New Year's Sale'. And with that, London completely forgot everything else.

Later that night, about eight o'clock, almost everyone was gathered on the skydeck for the New Year's celebration. Cody kept looking around for Bailey hoping to get to talk to her, but he saw no sign of her anywhere. As Cody sat there, London strolled past Cody. Suddenly, she stopped and turned to Cody.

"Cody!"

Cody looked up. "Yeah?"

London paused. "There was something I was going to ask you about, but I forget what it was..."

Cody smiled. This was par for the course with London. "Well, when you find out, let me know. By the way, have you seen Bailey anywhere?"

"Bailey? She's up in her room because..." London paused as she remembered why she wanted to talk to Cody. "Cody? Are you really back with Barbara?"

Cody looked at London in confusion. "What? Where would you get a crazy idea like that?"

London paused. "Bailey heard Zack and Maya talking...But something tells me you and Bailey need to sit down and talk to each other to clear things up..."

Cody nodded. "Yeah, I was looking to talk to her. You say she's in her room?"

"Yeah...And Cody...Go easy on her."

Cody looked on in even more confusion as London walked off. How did London know about what was on his mind? Cody just shook his head and headed up to Bailey's cabin. He knocked on the door again, but this time, he didn't announce who it was. Cody knocked again, but this time, the door flew open.

"London, for the last time, I told you I don't want to..." Bailey paused. "Cody?"

Cody could tell Bailey had been crying. "Yeah...Bailey, is everything okay? You've been crying!"

Bailey turned away from him. "I'm fine..."

Cody wasn't buying that for a second, but he didn't want to push it. "If you say so. Actually, if you have a minute, I was hoping I could talk to you..."

Bailey sighed. "I really don't think that's a good idea..."

"Please? I need an opinion I can trust, and I trust yours..."

Bailey sighed again. She might as well get this over with with. If she was going to be stuck in the friend zone, she might as well get used to it. "Sure, come on in..."

Bailey walked in and sat on her bed and Cody sat across from her on London's. "So, what's up?"

Cody paused. "Well, first, what I tell you can't leave this cabin..."

Bailey nodded. "Alright..."

"When I got back to Boston, I ran in to Bob...you remember Bob don't you?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah. Red headed guy, right?"

Cody nodded in confirmation. "Yeah. Anyways, Bob had a black eye. I asked him what happened, and he tried to avoid telling me. Finally, I got it out of him. He and Barbara had gone ice skating. They had decided to race, and Bob won. Well, Barbara didn't take it well, and tripped him. He fell and ended hip hitting his eye on someone else's knee..."

Bailey was confused. "She tripped him on purpose?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. Bob said that he had had it. He broke up with her right then and there. He was tired of her...well...her physical abuse..."

"She hit him?"

"Yeah. Seems Barbara hates to lose and often takes it out on others. I remember when we graduated middle school, she stomped my foot when I got valedictorian and she didn't. And then she got mad at me again for something else and did it again..."

Bailey was appalled. "She hit you?"

"Only when she was angry..." Cody paused. "I guess I should have learned by now not to get so competitive. I really need to work on that..."

Under her breath, Bailey mumbled. "You and me both..."

"What was that?"

Bailey focused. "Oh...Well, no matter what, there is no excuse for Barbara to hit you or anyone else..."

Cody nodded. "I know..."

Bailey paused. "So, if she hit you, why are you taking her back?"

Cody looked at Bailey in confusion. "First London and now you...Why do people think Barbara and I are back together?"

"I heard Maya say Barbara came to see you to try to get you back..."

Cody paused. "Well, yeah, she did, but I turned her down flat..."

Bailey perked up. "You did?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. I still consider her a friend, but that's it. I hadn't even though about her since she came aboard the ship..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

Bailey paused. "Wait...What did you need my opinion on then?"

Cody sighed. "I want to try to tell her that she might need anger management classes, but I'm not sure how to go about it. I thought you might have an idea..."

Bailey couldn't help it. She had read everything so wrong, and she began laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?"

Bailey shook her head and spoke without thinking. "I've been scared to death that you we're going to tell me you were back together with her..."

Cody's eyes went wide. "You were? Why would that scare you?"

Bailey realized now what she said. "Oh...ummm...well...because..." She sighed. She knew she had to be honest. "Because I thought I had lost my chance..."

Cody was still confused. "Lost your chance for what?"

Bailey steeled herself for her confession. "For my chance to get you back..."

Cody's mouth just hung open in shock. "You want me back?"

Bailey nodded. "Yes...I do. Cody, I am so sorry. I let my pride and my stubbornness and my hurt cloud what my heart was telling me. I screwed up in Paris and I screwed up at the chocolate factory. I know you would never cheat on me, and I know..."

Bailey stopped talking when Cody put his hand over her mouth.

"Stop!"

Bailey slumped thinking she really had lost her chance. But instead Cody smiled.

"It should be me apologizing. I screwed up royally to, and I too let my stubbornness and hurt cloud what my heart was telling me. Truth is Bailey, I never stopped loving you. And I never will. Having to try to move on with my life was next to impossible. But I had to try. Its what I thought you wanted, and I would still do anything to make you happy..."

Bailey smiled back and felt more tears forming. "I love you too. And I always will. Is there a chance for us to try again?"

"I know that's what. What about you?"

Bailey nodded vigorously. "That's what I want too..."

Cody took Bailey's hand in his. "And I promise things will be different this time. I know not to be an idiot now. And I know nothing is worth potentially losing you again over. Bails, I'm not perfect, but I can promise you that I will always love you..."

Bailey smiled back at him. "I know, Cody. No one is perfect, especially not me..."

Cody smiled at her. "You are to me..."

Bailey couldn't help but giggle at that. "I appreciate that, but I'm not. But, I promise things will be different too. What's the old saying, you don't know what you've got till its gone? Well, its true. I know what I lost and what I just regained. I will never do anything to jeopardize losing that again. From now on, I promise you that I will never doubt you again..."

"All I ask is that if you have doubts, you talk to me. We really need to work on our communication skills with other. I really want to be an open book to you. I don't want to keep anything from you..."

"Me either..." Bailey paused. "Cody, I got so jealous when I saw you out with Willa..."

Cody laughed. "You shouldn't have been. I learned about halfway through that I was on a date with the female version of Woody. Woody is my boy at all, but I have no desire to date him. To be honest, I regretted dragging you into that afterwards..."

"I regretted not telling you how I felt right then. I should have. We would have been able to spend Christmas together..."

Cody smiled. "Well, tonight is New Year's Eve. A new year for a new start. We can't undo the past, but we can sure determine what our future is. And I want to start the new year with the woman I love..."

Bailey smiled back at him. "Me too..."

"So, what do you say...will you be my date for the big bash tonight?"

"Definitely..." Bailey paused. "Oh my gosh! I bet I look absolutely awful right now..."

"You look beautiful to me. Still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..."

Bailey grinned. "Give me five minutes to get cleaned up?"

Cody checked his watch. "Its almost nine now. We have three hours. Why don't you take your time and I'll go change into something more appropriate for the occasion?"

Bailey shook her head. "No. I just got you back. I'm not letting you out of my sight for a minute I don't have to. Let me fix my face and we'll head out..."

Cody smiled. "Works for me."

About thirty minutes later, Cody and Bailey both entered the skydeck hand in hand. Maya and Zack were dancing when Maya looked over and smiled.

"Well, well...Looks like he did it..."

Zack turned to her. "Did what?"

"Cody asked my advice on how he should go about getting Bailey back. Looks like he did it..."

Zack sighed. "Well, I guess that means we'll all be subjected to those two being sickeningly sweet again with each other..." He paused. "But, if he's happy, I'm glad."

Cody and Bailey did their share of dancing together, but they were constantly getting interrupted by people wishing them congratulations on being back together. Finally, right before midnight, Cody lead Bailey away from the skydeck and back down to the ship's lobby.

"Cody, what are we doing here?"

Cody smiled. "Well, this is where we first kissed. I was kind of hoping it would be the location of our second first kiss as well..."

Bailey smiled back at him. "I like the way you think..." And with that Bailey leaned in closer to Cody.

"Mind if we wait five minutes?"

Bailey frowned. "Why?"

"Well, they say you are supposed to kiss the person you want to spend the next year with at midnight on New Year's Eve. I don't want to miss that. Plus, I thought it might be romantic..."

Bailey grinned. "You're right...It is very romantic. Though, I'm not sure if I can wait five more minutes..."

Cody laughed. "The only solution is to kiss and keep kissing to make sure we hit midnight..."

"I always knew you were brilliant..." And with that Bailey pulled Cody in for a kiss.

On the skydeck, the countdown began, and at midnight, fireworks were shot off and noise makers went off. But down in the lobby, a couple deeply in love with each other were still locked in a passionate kiss. And midnight may have passed, but neither were in any hurry to break their embrace.


End file.
